tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lifeline
This page is for Edwin Steen, the original Lifeline. For rescue trooper Greg Scott, see Sgt. Lifeline. Elite units always take care of their own. The G.I. Joes are no exception. The troops have to know that if something really heavy comes down on them and they're in no condition to walk out of the mess, somebody is going to have the heart to wade in and extricate them. That somebody is Lifeline. Lifeline was a para-medic with the Seattle Fire Department for five years before he discovered that EMS (Emergency Medical Service) personnel who were disabled while giving aid off-duty were not eligible for pensions. In his mind, rescue personnel were never off-duty. He decided to make his status permanent by enlisting in the army as a corpsman. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Edwin Steen was born and raised in Seattle, Washington. He has a younger sister named Stephanie, of whom he is very protective. Shortly after Stephanie was born, his mother suddenly fell ill, and died. Edwin's father, a strict pastor of a local church, was left to raise the children alone. In his broken-hearted state, the elder Steen became very stern and authoritarian in his upbringing of Edwin and Stephanie. When Edwin joined the Army and was later invited to join the G.I. Joe team in 1986, his father became furious and this caused a major rift in the family. For many years, father and son didn't speak. This went on until one day, Edwin received news that Stephanie was going to get married. Edwin was a bit surprised by this, because Stephanie was barely out of high school, but he was happy that she was moving on with her life. The wedding fired up the old conflict between Edwin and his father, but they were eventually able to reconcile. Lifeline was part of a team of Joes who were transporting a captured Cobra Firebat by area over Malay when they were attacked by the Oktober Guard, with both teams' aircraft shot down. The Joes had to make their way through the jungle, with Lifeline's insistence that he was a medic and thus a non-combatant not making him popular with his fellows. Despite this Lifeline proved to have crucial knowledge that helped the team survive in the jungle. Both the Joes and the Oktober Guard were captured by river pirates. The pirates' leader, Sarawak Sally, told them teams that a champion from each would fight with the winner going free. Lifeline drew the short straw, despite protestations, and faced Horrorshow. His fellow Joes were amazed to discover that Lifeline held a black belt in Aikido - "a Zen martial art with no offensive moves. The purpose is to redirect violent energy away from oneself..." He defeated Horrorshow but prevented Sally from killing him in cold blood, even though he could have the Firebat's black boxes with key Cobra secrets, as that would mean blood on his hands. His courage of convictions impressed Sally who freed both the teams. Later Lifeline was part of the Joe team sent to Cobra Island to intervene in the Cobra Civil War. Lifeline then became a member of Tiger Force. On an early mission they tackled a group of Lower Darklonian Separatist Front terrorists in New York. MUX History: Over the years, Lifeline returned to school and got a full medical degree. He is now the Joe's company doctor. 11/2009 Update: In 2009, Edwin had a major falling-out with Spike, when things went terribly wrong following Edwin's attempt to find Spike and his family some adequate temporary housing. Following a huge blow-up over the phone, Edwin ended up missing from his normal activities the following day. Eventually, he ended up at his sister & brother-in-law's place, looking extremely disheveled and out of sorts. Edwin's sister, Stephanie, has taken him in and is trying to sort out what happened to him. 01/2010 Update:' '''Following the major earthquake in Haiti, Lifeline was contacted by Doctors Without Borders to accompany a team of doctors to the ravaged country. Edwin very much wanted to accept the offer; however, he knew that infirmary patients in The Pit have special priority over all of his humanitarian work, so he declined. That evening, Edwin had nightmares about suffering earthquake victims, and he realized that he had a special calling to aid these people. He sent a written request to General Flagg III, asking for leave time to aid the Haitians. Along with this request, he named a number of physicians he wanted to run the Pit in his absence, including Evac, Stitches, and Doc Greer. '''03/2010 Update:' Lifeline's Shattered Glass universe counterpart, Deadline, married Shattered Glass universe Scarlett (Ebony) in Lifeline's universe, potentially causing Lifeline embarrassment and trouble. During the post-flood recovery in 2012, Lifeline was initially assigned to Camp Lemonnier, before deploying with a unit in the Middle East to replace their surgeon. In 2013, Lifeline returned to the Pit. On April 22, 2013, Lifeline participated in EDC 's first "official" mission, where he was on hand to administer emergency first aid to Anwar Assan after he was freed from his captors in Trucial Abysmia . On Friday, May 24th, Lifeline, along with several other Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, Lifeline was returned to the present. On June 5 of 2013, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo MacLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. On June 20-21, rivers around Calgary, Alberta crested at dangerously high stages, and flooding became an immediate concern for the community. Rescue crews from Canada as well as GI Joe rescue personnel Evac, Lifeline, Dr. Michele Miller, and Chance went in to assist and pull victims from the flood waters. Later on, Lift-Ticket realized that Lifeline had not arrived at the rendezvous point, and this concerned him enough to alert Joe Command. About 12-24 hours later, a feverish and paranoid Lifeline, hidden in a warehouse, phoned Spike, who in turn contacted Chance, and a rescue commenced. As it turned out, Lifeline had contracted sepsis (blood poisoning) through an infected cut obtained during his time in the flood waters, and he hadn't even realized it until it had affected his mental state. In October of 2014, Lifeline helped a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes to infiltrate Decepticon City, capture Dr. Arkeville, and rescue Typhoon. Fiction I have a fanfic account, and I'm currently working on a Lifeline story. I'll post the link here shortly. OOC Notes Edwin's grandfather was in the 10th Infantry Mountain Division, sent to foil Rommel in the deserts of North Africa. Logs/Posts 1944 * August 22 - "Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene" - A number of individuals are time-displaced back to 1944, and they must quickly cooperate with sworn enemies in order to discover their purpose in this place. 1979 *"Little Boy Lost" - Young Edwin encounters a lost little boy in a Seattle parking lot, and the resulting conversation ends up changing both of them. 2000 * February 26 - "A Meeting With Nightbird" - Flint meets with Nightbird, who brings him a special gift... * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release 2007 * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * July 13 - A Little Chat - Lifeline gets tricked by Over Kill, and then subsequently ambushed by Major Bludd, who pries him for information regarding an individual he's tracking. * July 17 - A Narrow Escape - Major Bludd goes to Rotterdam, The Netherlands in pursuit of his quarry. Little does he know he has a welcoming party... * July 19 - The Hunt - With the help of another Cobra operative, Major Bludd is able to continue to follow his target in Rotterdam. * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma 2009 Sep 27: Medical Memorandum *audio and text report only, no visual; report open to all ranks* "Lifeline reporting in. Due to recent circumstances, I have been spending much of my time off-base in Seattle, Washington. I have an arrangement with the local college of Medicine to supervise and train the residency program in the hospital's Emergency Room. I want to make it clear that this by no means renders me unavailable for appointment. I've left a team of very capable medics in the Pit, though if someone would rather see me, I'd be more than happy to arrange it. Just let me know. I always have my cell phone on, as well as my radio." "One more important reminder: If you are in my general area and wish to see me in the hospital, that's fine too; however, please keep in mind that the hospital is *not* the Pit Infirmary, and certain information needs to remain classified to the civilian medical personnel. If you contact me within the hospital, address me as 'Dr. Steen' *only*. Thank you." Sep 27: Slipstream (Rank 5+ Only) *audio/text only, no visual; classified to Rank 5 & up* "Slipstream presented at Seattle Memorial yesterday afternoon with a slight fever and bone pain in his humerus where 2 weeks prior he had sustained a hairline fracture and several penetrating bullet wounds. I confirmed a moderate case of osteomyelitis, and admitted him for observation. Treatment is an intravenous line of antibiotics, and several days of rest. In layman's terms, Slipstream developed a bone infection at the site of a previous arm fracture, and I'm taking him off of active duty for a couple of days to treat him in Seattle. His prognosis is very good, and I expect to discharge him in a few days. Lifeline out." Sep 27: Destro & Spike (Rank 5+) *Once again, no visual, just text & audio; This post is classified to Rank 5 & up* "Due to events that have occurred in the past few days, I'm concerned that there could be active COBRA activity in the Seattle area. While treating Spike Witwicky for minor smoke inhalation, he received two visitors. One of them was the Autobot Tonka, which didn't surprise me. The other was Destro, which DID surprise me. The latter only stayed a short time, and then departed without incident. When I questioned Spike, he became somewhat defensive; he told me I had no right to judge his situation, and that he was only working for Destro because he couldn't find better work and needed to feed his family. I cautioned Spike against taking any sort of action against Destro on his own." "The following afternoon, while taking a lunch break at the midtown park, I once again saw Destro. He was unaccompanied and apparently doing nothing more than loitering, but I'm very concerned by his continued presence in Seattle. I will report any future encounters, and will await orders on how to handle the situation. Lifeline out." Oct. 19: Twilight Memorandum (Rank 5+) I regret to report that Twilight of Special Operations is no longer with our unit. She has apparently resigned under unusual circumstances, and my last encounter with her was, to say the least, suspicious. Her whereabouts at this point in time are unknown. Recommend Mainframe look into possible database tampering situation. Oct. 26: Convoy Encounter in Kentucky (Lifeline seems to be reporting from an infirmary bed. He has an intravenous line in one arm and is wearing a lovely green hospital gown. He has extensive visible burns, though none of them seem particularly grave. His voice is very raspy...sounds like his throat is swollen) '' "At approximately 1600 hours local time yesterday, myself, Slipstream and Jinx were at a residential cookout, at the location of Slipstream's parents' summer home in Kentucky. We were disrupted by the sound of a tremendous crash, and we found a fiery crash on the nearest road between a semi truck and a family sedan. I went immediately to pull the survivors out of the wreck, while Slipstream went to, ah, investigate the semi, and Jinx went inside to call paramedics. As it turns out, the semi was a Decepticon named Convoy, just out for a day of destruction to get his kicks." "At this time, we notified the Pit, and Stalker arrived on scene, as well as an Autobot later identified as Growler. A battle commenced, with...multiple incidents of...civilian property damage. Admittedly, my attention was more on the two persons pulled from the burning sedan at this time, and getting them the help they needed. At some point, Slipstream emerged from a shed with a...Civil War cannon, fully functional, and he proceeded to fire it at Convoy. Unsure if he was hit by the ordinance, but it...was loud." "Once Convoy had been forced to retreat, I retrieved Slipstream, who had sustained damage to his inner ear and was experiencing vertigo. The local paramedics arrived for the injured couple, and we were able to assess the damage before Growler offered us transportation. I had him drop us off in the vicinity of the Pit, though closer to the wooded area than the main road." ''(He coughs, then takes a long drink of water and continues) "Slipstream should be alright in about a week or two. I reviewed his inner ear scans...he may have a slight perforation of the eardrum, but even so, there's no significant permanent hearing loss. He's pretty fortunate. As for myself...it could have been worse. Extensive 1st degree burns, some 2nd-degree burns, and a patch of 3rd on my thigh. Minor esophageal burns from smoke inhalation. Small price to pay to make sure those people survived." (A nurse suddenly appears, and murmurs quietly to him: "Dr. Steen? ...Excuse me...a lawyer is on the phone...says he's representing the rental car company...he says the company is proceeding with a lawsuit...") "*SIGH* ...Lifeline out." Nov. 22: Blogged Rebuttal to Krista (This rebuttal of Krista's column appears on a soldier's personal '.mil' blog, which then goes viral by way of social networking and forwarded e-mails in the following days) Ms. Krista Devereaux's recent screed against the G.I. Joe team was naive, short-sighted, and contained a number of fallacies and errors that could only have been made by someone who is completely unfamiliar with the reasons most countries retain special missions forces in the first place. Ms Devereaux claims that America's special missions forces are not effective, and that they are a waste of taxpayer money. How she can claim this, and then in the same breath claim that she's a patriot is unconscionable. Of course COBRA still exists -- did she think that taking down such an extensive organization would take a few short weeks? As long as there are extremists in the world, there will always be a terrorist network. Clearly, Ms. Devereaux has no concept of how effective the G.I. Joe team has been over the decades in quashing terrorist activity. "Read the news," she writes, then asks rhetorically, "When was the last time you saw an article stating that G.I. Joe thwarted a terrorist act of any kind on American soil?" Special missions forces are not necessarily overt about their pursuits. Not every special forces mission is an obvious one; in fact, the obvious ones are just the tip of the iceberg, and much of the work is done covertly. This should be a fairly obvious fact to anyone familiar with military protocol, though unfortunately, Ms. Devereaux seems to miss the point. So just because she doesn't see any progress, that doesn't mean that progress isn't being made. The fact that Ms. Devereaux can wake up every morning and enjoy the freedoms of being a citizen of the United States of America is testament to the G.I. Joe team's continued success, on all fronts of the fight against terrorism. Ms. Devereaux advocates for a redistribution of the team back into their respective military branches, to close what she sees as an antiquated government 'pork project'. This would be a colossal failure on a number of levels. Let's take the Army as an example. The Army is an extremely broad military branch, encompassing hundreds of different fields. There can be no single-minded goal for such an organization; it would be impossible, as there are far too many responsibilities to consider. With a special missions force, the best and the brightest specialists from each individual field are brought forth, trained extensively, and given extremely specific goals. I'm not sure how Ms. Devereaux can think of the G.I. Joe organization as a 'cancer', when they are more like the highly-trained immune system fighting the cancer of terrorism, freeing up the regular military branches to perform more efficiently with all the other tasks they are entrusted to achieve. In conclusion, I think that Ms. Devereaux is entitled to her opinion, and I'm completely entitled to disagree with her -- which I do in every possible way. Capt. Edwin C. Steen, MD Fellowship, Johns Hopkins University ER Physician, Seattle Memorial Hospital Nov. 22: How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... Nov. 24: Second Rebuttal to Krista (Once again, this appears in a soldier's personal blog, and is forwarded virally, without the aid of syndication) One of the first things Ms. Devereaux pulls out of her arsenal this time is...a pop gun, with a sign that says 'Bang!' Really, I was hoping for something better, especially since she spoke very eloquently beforehand about being gifted with a mind. If she'd rather resort to playground tactics, I can *try* to stoop to her level, but gee, she could be a COBRA operative running a syndicated column under the guise of fame! Good heavens, Why doesn't someone investigate her?? Are we done with the finger-pointing? I hope so. It's terribly childish. I signed this rebuttal with my credentials to allow Krista to see who I am, that I don't hide behind anonymous names or computer handles. I'm a real person. She's more than welcome to discover this for herself. Let me continue by saying that while it's admirable Ms. Devereaux has military personnel in her family, and has finally demonstrated a working knowledge of the armed forces (which she probably should have done in her first column), this does not make her even remotely qualified to speak for them. It would be equally ludicrous for me to suddenly announce that since I have a younger sister who once starred as 'Annie' in a fourth-grade play (which is TRUE: Go Steph! I love ya, mwah!!), that I suddenly have credentials to know what's best for all actors. I'm sure Ms. Devereaux would surely take issue if I began telling her how things should run in her industry, as she should. It would be...obnoxious, at best. I'd like to know where she's getting the Joe mission response time data. Sounds like she's making it up. If it's such a secret organization, how is there unclassified response time data available for them? Curious... Additionally, if Ms. Devereaux has such faith and pride in her country and her government, she has a pretty difficult time trusting them enough to make such an important decision. If the Joes have been around for this long without getting their budget cut, then they must be doing something right. Capt. Edwin C. Steen, MD Fellowship, Johns Hopkins University ER Physician, Seattle Memorial Hospital December 19 - A Web of Confusion Slingshot gets to ride the spider, Cuffs knocks Air Raid on his aft, Lifeline does a drive by, Air Raid hits on Trojan, Stormwind cements herself as the peanut gallery, and Ironhide causes a record number of spit-takes Dec. 23: Scarlett's Medical Report Scarlett sustained some serious injuries in last night's attack, including abdominal lacerations which caused considerable internal bleeding. She had some minor bruising and lacerations to several internal organs, and one of the lacerations cut very close to her thoracic vertebrae and her spinal cord. Fortunately, nothing was severed. The paralysis that she's experiencing now is due to inflammation interfering with spinal nerves. In other words, it's a temporary situation, until the swelling and infection goes down. There may be need for a second surgery to stabilize some of the other internal injuries, but I really want to wait and see, because there's a chance it may not be necessary if she does well in coming weeks. I'm sending a notice out to Joes with 'O-Type' blood to please donate for Scarlett. She bled heavily during surgery, and she will need a steady supply in coming days. Donation is painless, and it only takes about half an hour. 2010 Jan 28 - Report From Haiti (This report is filed shortly before the news wire report regarding the MSF clinic collapsing in an aftershock.) "I've been so busy here with MSF that I very nearly forgot to mention something important: Cobra has a definite presence here, and I came face-to-face with Major Bludd himself. Things are... very unusual here at the moment, unstable and uncertain. As far as I can tell, the Cobra forces are being helpful and beneficial for publicity's sake. Since that time, I haven't encountered any other Cobra troops. I'll try to report in on a more regular basis. It's just been so endlessly busy here... Lifeline out." March 24 - Pee Brain darkSpike tries to piss off (literally) Edwin and try his interrogation skills. March 25 - Interrogation Spike Witwicky tries to interrogate Lifeline. Lifeline tries to use his training to lure Spike into his cell. However, Lifeline quickly learns his darkUniverse counterpart is a worthy adversary. Once again, it's darkSpike, so consider it a PG-13 log. April 27 - Close Call The SG Joes team comes dangerously close to blowing their cover. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! May 2 - Parting Shots Barely recovering from his two-month capture at the hands of the SG Joes, Lifeline is back at Seattle Memorial Hospital to look after a special patient. While checking on his patient, he is paid a visit from two Spike Witwickys. The first one is concerned about Lifeline and offers his help, however small, to help out Lifeline's patient. The other reeks of bourbon and hopes Lifeline will still sign a statement saying he's a good dad, despite leaving his son in a car during the dead of winter while he got his drink on. We won't tell you which Spike is which...you'll just have to read. May 2 - Bryce and Lifeline vs. Cancer Lifeline battles an insurance wonk as the Joe medic gives the OK for a risky chemotherapy that could end up either killing Bryce or wind up paving the way for a recovery. July 23 - LL saves the Day Scarlett was injured in Cobra's raid on Pensacola, she calls Lifeline for help. July 31 - Surgery! Scarlett's Elbow requires surgical reconstruction.... August 6th - "These are the voyages..." Phase-Ar arrives on Earth and gets his first introduction to intelligent and perhaps not-so-intelligent life... Dec 09 - Doctor In The House I've returned to active duty, and I'm available for appointments. If you're overdue for a checkup, medication refill, or immunization, I highly recommend that you come see me before I find out about it. Thank you, and have a good day. Lifeline Capt. Edwin C. Steen, MD 2013 * March 04 - "Lifeline Returns to the Pit" - Lifeline runs into Clutch as he returns to the Pit. * March 31 - "Easter Baskets" - Barbecue brings Easter baskets for the Joes August 04 - Chocolate Beer Ace and Slipstream converse while Ace recovers from his beating by Major Bludd. Apr 18 - Spike I'm strongly recommending that no one call Child Protective Services on Spike Witwicky. There is no situation to warrant it. Spike and I are friends, and his family means everything to him. While I'm not saying that 910 is fabricating his story, I am saying that there was probably a good reason Daniel was distraught that day...perhaps several good reasons, none of them tied to an abusive situation. April 23 - Anwar Assad (This is for Rank 6+ folks, not everyone, sorry!) Following transport to a secure facility, I was able to give Mr. Assan a complete medical examination. The full report is included with this note as an encrypted file, but in summary, I believe that Mr. Assan's injuries and mental condition are consistent with someone who has endured torture. Following his transfer at the facility, I recommended that Mr. Assan be referred for psychiatric counseling. His prognosis overall is very good, especially now that he has been reunited with his wife. Dr. Edwin Steen (Attached to this e-mail is an encrypted PDF file which consists of the complete medical workup) ---- May 16 - Lifeline has a surprise encounter with the Autobot Steeljaw, who brings some very important news . May 24 - Edwin finds himself suddenly transported back to 1944 England along with several others, and he must quickly work with sworn enemies in order to determine their purpose for being there. Temporal_Troubles_-_Beginning_Scene June 16 - Edwin takes time out of his busy schedule to pay a visit to Spike and Daniel, who, along with a friend of Daniel's named Andy, are enjoying a camping trip in the Oregon wilderness. June 17 - While in Seattle on family business, Lifeline has a surprise encounter with his ex-wife , whom he hasn't seen in many years. And Bree has a few surprises in store for him! Jun 18 - Info For Sgt. Mace To: Sgt. Mace CC: Joe Command From: Lifeline Subject: Re: Colorado Activity Sgt. Mace, I'm not surprised to hear that my evil twin is still making trouble. He's been a considerable problem for a while, now. Let me just say that you should proceed with *extreme* caution around him. He's volatile and dangerous, as well as well-armed. He's also pretty delusional, as evidenced by the fact he believes he can run a drug cartel in a major city, and he has a heavy narcotics habit. If he recognizes you, he may actually try to convince you that he's me. I assure you that he's not. I'm not sure what else to tell you, other than you may want to confront his underlings before confronting him, to avoid more casualties or carnage. He already has arrest warrants out in Cook County, IL, for murder one among other crimes. Please exercise extreme caution. Jun 20 - "Calgary Floods Rescue" Lifeline accompanies a rescue team to Calgary, Alberta, to assist the Canadian authorities with keeping the population safe from severe flooding. Jun 21 - Lifeline's Whereabouts (Video report filed by Lift-Ticket.) "This is Lift-Ticket, and I just wanted to report that Lifeline is missing. He didn't report back in, and he didn't meet the rest of us at the rendezvous point in Calgary last night. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report him as missing, unless he's shown up or reported in somewhere and I just didn't hear about it. I've never known him to miss a rendezvous for the trip back to base, though. I'll report back if I get any updates. Lift-Ticket out." Jun 23 - Status Update My sincere thanks (and apologies) go out to everyone who spent time and resources looking for me. Now that I'm back at base, I feel I need to explain what happened, and why I missed the rendezvous point at Calgary during the flood rescue. While inside the flood waters, I obtained a moderate scrape on my left arm. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by me until much later, and by then, I was in a lot of trouble. While helping the other medics at the City Centre staging grounds some time later, I developed a high fever due to the scrape becoming infected by streptococcus-A bacteria. I became paranoid and disoriented, and apparently...ended up in a warehouse, immobilized by the infection and subsequent blood poisoning. Thankfully, I still had the consciousness of mind to call Spike, who in turn let 910 know what was going on. Because of the quick response of Dr. Miller and 910, I'm alive to write this report. My arm is seriously infected, and it's going to take some powerful antibiotics to clear it up, but I'm just grateful to still have the arm, not to mention my life. I'm going to be off-duty until this clears up; all other medical staff are available as per usual. Lifeline Jul 15 - Slipstream ((Released to those who need to know! You need to know? Now you know, Yo Joe!)) Slipstream is officially discharged, but is to be on 'light physical training' and 'light duty' for an additional week due to healing of 2nd and 3rd degree burn spots on his back. Dr. Edwin C. Steen Lifeline Jul 20 - Operation Saving Ace Nightingale and Lifeline perform abdominal surgery on Ace to complete the procedures on the pilot's intestinal injuries, and to document them for the top brass. Afterwards, Chance makes an appearence, and something completely unexpected happens! What would that be? Read Operation: Saving Ace to find out! July 29 - "Ace Awakens" Ace finally awakes after his savage beating from Major Bludd. August 22 - "Potato-Peeler" Lifeline brings in a specialist to rebuild Ace's face. August 25 - "Bull in a China Shop" Tripwire tests even Lifeline's patience. category:1944 Aug 26 - Casualties From Break-In Please excuse the tardiness of this report, but things have been very hectic in the Medical Department since the day of the break-in, and I've only recently been able to return operations to some semblance of normal. The northeast corner of the medical center is currently off-limits to any personnel save our building engineers. The area has been marked off with caution tape. No one is to cross this tape without prior authorization, as the explosion has threatened the structural integrity of that part of the room. I've already conferred with the engineers, who assure me that the remainder of the medical center is, thankfully, not in any danger of collapse. KIA: Cpl. Charles McPhee-RN, aged 38. Leaves behind a wife and 12 year old daughter. A fine individual and a dedicated nurse, he will be sorely missed. Memorial service next week, time and place TBA due to ongoing Quintesson threat. Critically Injured: Raven and Ace. Raven is in critical condition, and has serious systematic infections due to his severe lacerations sustained in battle. Ace was improving steadily, but was re-injured in the attack, and his condition has been moved back from fair to serious condition. I say 'serious' condition optimistically, though he's borderline serious-to-critical and we're watching him carefully. Injured: Chance and Dr. Miller are in fair condition, and *all* of the above listed injured personnel are on the off-duty roster until further notice. Respectfully submitted, Capt. Edwin C. Steen, MD Lifeline August 29 - C'nest Pas le Poutine The Joes recover from the Quintesson attack. September 09 - Brand New Face Ace gets a new face! Sep 19 - Rhino I believe a serious discussion needs to be held over our team member Rhino, who fell into Quintesson hands...and was unfortunately altered into some sort of super-soldier who is programmed to do the Quint's bidding. Rhino was back in our custody. Briefly. Unfortunately, he is no longer in our custody. I went to visit Dr. Miller in our Los Angeles satellite clinic facility, where I observed Rhino strapped to an examination bed with restraints. Dr. Miller informed me that Rhino had moments of lucidity where he would remember who he was before his alteration, and he would be cooperative in those instances. At the time I examined him, Rhino was conscious and aware of his surroundings, and he responded to his name, Matthew. I wanted to get a better idea of how the Quintessons were able to control him, so I examined his head to see if it would be possible to give him an electroencephalogram (EEG) and measure brain wave activity. What I discovered was that his physical modifications included the back half of his skull replaced by thick metal plating, but fortunately, the front part of his skull was still bone, so obtaining brain wave readings was awkward but possible. Around this time, a third person joined us in the room, someone who identified herself as 'Dr. Jones'. She was acting somewhat suspicious, and not long after her arrival, a strong signal began to override and overpower Rhino's EEG readings. Once this strong signal had established itself, Rhino once again behaved like an emotionless automaton, and easily broke the bed restraints to escape the clinic. 'Dr. Jones' also escaped in the ensuing chaos. I have no idea if her arrival and Rhino's reversion to his Quintesson reprogramming were in any way related, but the timing was suspicious. Rhino's current whereabouts are unknown, although a Junkion in the area went in pursuit of him. General Hawk, I understand completely that he's entirely too dangerous to have on the loose, but I would seriously rethink a takedown order. Rhino is still in that brain. Dr. Miller and I have both witnessed it. Some sort of signal causes him to revert and lose control. Chance suggested that perhaps a Faraday cage lining a confinement cell would be able to block a control signal, and it sounds like something we should try, provided we could get him confined and keep him there for any length of time. Respectfully Submitted, Dr. Edwin C. Steen Lifeline Nov 26 - Classified Memorandum CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT To: General Hawk, and Flint Subject: Zack Redfield Due to the first safehouse being compromised, Zack was escorted by greenshirts to a new safehouse in the Chicago area. The exact location of the new safehouse is encrypted, and embedded in the attachments to this memorandum. Upon being taken to the safehouse, Zack was given a little while to rest, then I submitted him to a full physical as well as a full-body X-Ray scan to determine whether or not he had any listening devices or imbedded explosives. None were located. Additionally, please see the medical file attached to this memorandum. Zack is in excellent health, and has no pathological conditions or physical impairments. Security Concerns: While I was conducting the physical examination, Zack's cellphone rang. Is this a security concern? Couldn't a Tele-Viper or Techno-Viper pinpoint his location if he continues to use it? Again, this is not my area of expertise, but I'm concerned about its implications. Please advise. Respectfully Submitted, Capt. Edwin C. Steen, M.D. Lifeline 2014 * January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" - Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. January 19 - Introducing Nightingale Scarlett inadvertently designates Dr. Miller's Codename. January 31 - Off-Duty Lounge Note There's a note in the off-duty lounge, printed on a laser printer. It has the Seahawks emblem on it and reads: GO HAWKS!!! CHARGE THE BRONCOS!!! Someone is very obviously rooting for Seattle, for some unknown reason. 2015 Jul 08 - A Friendly Reminder! << Dr. Steen (Lifeline) appears on-camera with a stern frown, his arms folded across his chest. >> "...Alright. I understand, it was a holiday weekend. And it wasn't just ANY holiday weekend, it was Independence Day. You all did get the memo I sent out regarding firecracker safety, I take it. Didn't get any emergency calls about blown-off fingers, so that's a good thing. HOWEVER...upon returning to look over the latest team physical results...*ahem*...alright, look, it's time for us to have a serious talk." "Roadblock makes the best barbeque on the planet. Of that, there is no question. I won't even attempt to dispute an absolute truth. But...look, guys...and ladies. We need to discuss PORTION CONTROL. It's okay to enjoy a good meal, but it's NOT okay to go hog-wild and eat a day's calories in a single sitting! Now...now this is a /fact/: the average weight of the team has increased by almost 5 percent. And the average BMI of the team, the Body Mass Index, has increased by an entire POINT. This is not good. At *all*. How many of you went back for seconds, or...or thirds?! Or more???" << At this point, Lifeline facepalms and mutters incomprehensively into his hand for a moment, before regaining his composure >> "We won't even get into the labwork. Average cholesterol readings?? COME ON, GUYS. We're better than this. I don't want to have to schedule MORE PT for everyone. Let's start eating healthy again, okay?? We need to be ready at a moment's notice, so let's stay ready to deploy! I shouldn't have to be telling you this!" << Dr. Steen slaps the console in exasperation, and the camera switches off. >> September 7 - Labor Day With Spike and Lifeline Edwin decides to stop by the Witwicky home to catch up with Spike & family. 2016 * March 01 - "Choked Out" - Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. External Links * Lifeline @ JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * LIFELINE (v4) * EDWIN "LIFELINE" STEEN (v6) * EDWIN "LIFELINE" STEEN (v7) * EDWIN "LIFELINE" STEEN (v8) Players There's only ever been one player of Lifeline, and that person is Doomflower, since the year the MUX opened in 1997. Gallery LL1.jpg|Ignore the gun... It's a tranq Gun! ll3.gif|Don't even try to hide that candy. LL4.jpg|Not actually Steen, but his stunt double. ll5.jpg|It is a TRANQ gun.... tmdm170.jpg|Ed, as he appears when Bree is tormenting him. lifeline-chuckle.jpg|Dr. Steen having a laugh. lifeline-nutrition.jpg|Lifeline wants YOU to eat smart! lifeline-2011.jpg|Lifeline 2011 LLcard.jpg|Another tranq gun! Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Ed is Deadline, a sociopathic, sadistic junkie. Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2000 Category:1986 Category: doctors Category: Featured articles Category:GI Joe Medics Category:Tiger Force Category:Active Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Medics category:Strike Team Bravo Category:US Army Category:Z Force